Wild Card Drabbles
by Kameka
Summary: Assorted drabbles set pre-series, in any episode, between episodes, or at some point in the future. Spoilers for any episode, characters are not listed if the name is not mentioned (have fun guessing) Read the author's note for further explanations.
1. AN, 1 through 18

Title: Assorted Wild Card Drabbles

Ratings: Mostly G -- drabbles with other ratings will be marked.

Spoilers/Disclaimers: None of the characters that are on the show of Wild Card belong to me. No infringement is intended and no money is made. Any original characters do belong to me, however. **There are possible spoilers for any episode already shown on television in the United States. **

(Really Long) Note from Kameka: I just got a new job... one that has quite a bit of time of doing nothing, if I've done the cleaning, everything is stocked, and no one's coming in. My boss, nice man that he is, will let me do what I want during those times... I picked writing. Is anyone who knows me surprised?

Writing long stories would be okay but I decided -- at least for now -- to concentrate on writing drabbles at work because not only are they short, but they're fast. If I get interrupted in the middle of them, I won't completely lose what I wanted to do, where I want it to go, and any plotting that I hadn't written down yet. I may start working on some short fic/ficlets in a few weeks in addition to the drabbles.

As with the drabbles that I have in the Zenon fandom... I'm going to collect them as I go and make batch files, adding until I had a decent (to my mind) number and then post the file. The number of drabbles per chapter may change... who knows? This means that new drabbles may not be posted on a regular basis/schedule. Given how schizophrenic work can be, I have no idea how many I will write each shift. Some shifts I don't write any, other shifts I write 10.

These drabbles are completely random: different characters (some unexpected/unknown/barely on screen), set in/between any episode, pre- or post-season, in the future or the past. I haven't told any specifics for the drabbles that don't include names, as I think figuring out who's who and when it happens is half the fun. They have been spell-checked and word-counted, but the majority of them have not been read through by another person. Any mistakes are mine and I apologize for them. Hopefully, there aren't many, if any at all.

And now... On to the reading!

**Drabble # 1**

Melanie St. John looked over at Zoe Busiek with a mixture of relief, pity, and guilt. The sandy-haired blonde was helpful, as Melanie had expected. It was the reason she had stayed in contact with the other woman through the years. How anyone could have kept that bubbly exterior and any measure of innocence in the world -- let alone the world as lived in Vegas -- she had no idea.

She would use it to her advantage, though a small part of her wished that she wasn't going to shatter Zoe's illusions.

It was survival of the fittest.

**Drabble # 2**

Time receded.

Warm, firm lips pressed against her own as the faint scent of aftershave tingled her nose. Hard hands held her arms, holding her body close to a larger, hotter one, the imprints burning themselves onto her skin through layers of clothing, branding her very soul. Teeth nipped gently at her lips and a tongue probed, sliding and tasting, a soft moan filling the air. Whose, she wasn't sure.

Release, semi-freedom. Fresh air gulped into starved lungs and the intoxicating masculineness filling her senses.

Reality returned.

She pulled back, not truly wanting to but having to.

"Dan?"

**Drabble # 3 **

Sensitive fingertips glided over skin, reveling in the soft smoothness and even features were explored.

The delicate arch of an eyebrow ... high cheekbones ... a straight, slightly upturned nose ... full lips.

He paused at the fullness and traced again, unmindful of the slight feel of gloss.

The tip of a tongue darted out to lightly touch the tip of a fingertip and the lips smiled. He could imagine green eyes twinkling with mischief.

He continued, exploring the subtle strength of her neck and tracing an elegant collarbone.

He ran his fingers through silky hair, root to tip.

"You're beautiful, Zoe."

**Drabble # 4**

"You can change your mind... We don't have to go, you know."

Taylor looked up at the softly spoken reminder and shook her head. "No. We have to. I have to." Swallowing, she again shook her head, this time less violently, and surreptitiously wiped a tear from her eye. Nodding slightly, she stuffed the framed picture back into her bag and took a deep breath. Turning slightly in her seat, she smiled at her companion.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Tay."

A warm hand enclosed hers and she looked down.

This was it. This was her future.

**Drabble # 5**

Disbelief and fear gripped him, tightening his chest and weighing down his limbs.

They couldn't be right. Nothing had happened. It was a mistake.

A pair of scared faces looked to him and he shook his head to clear it. He couldn't panic. They were depending on him.

He reached out, offering the comfort of touch to two scared children. They clung to him, Hannah shaking like a leaf while Cliff tried to be strong and pulled away after a few brief moments.

"Mr. Morales?"

"Coach?"

"It'll be okay," he found himself promising ... praying he was right.

**Drabble # 6**

She woke slowly, not wanting to leave the warmth of her bed. Well-rested eyes opened and looked around the familiar bedroom before closing again, a small hand reaching to pull the cover over her head. She could stay here for just a little bit longer.

Soon she was up, racing across the floor with bare feet, down the short hallway and into the bathroom and then back.

Back in her room, she changed and looked out the window at the yard below.

It was wonderful. An undisturbed blanket of white glittering in the winter sunlight.

"Hey, guys! It snowed!"

**Drabble # 7**

Sophia Mason's body was almost shaking as she carefully packed away the posessions that had made her office her own. All of her belongings went into the box that Catherine had procured for her.

The nerve of them! Anybody with half a brain could see that they were going about it all wrong.

Why wasn't _she_ under consideration? Not that she wanted the job...

A cough caught her attention and she turned to see one of the 'suits' from upstairs. She said nothing, waiting to see what the man wanted.

"Sophia, may we have a word with you?"

**Drabble # 8**

The world was steel gray, a cloud-ridged sky above and stained concrete pavement below. Shadow-people walking and driving, going about their daily lives without ever truly connecting.

It was a world of conformity, of drabness, no one person stepping out of line to shout something important, no one raising the bar of expectation. No one truly striving to be more than what they were.

Cardboard cutout office buildings lined the streets, inhabited daily by plastic people until one day...

It happened.

There was light, brightness, sound.

Someone dared to step out of line.

Someone dared to live.

**Drabble # 9**

Dan smiled at the waitress and grabbed the two proffered mugs of apple cider before making his way through the resort's hotel lobby in search of his partner. She was easily found, sitting on the floor by one of the many fires. He stopped in the doorway and enjoyed the view.

Zoe looked beautiful in firelight, just as he'd expected. She'd look beautiful in any light.

He shook himself out of his daze and stepped forward, a smile softening his features. As he approached, Zoe looked up and a smile of her own lit up her face.

**Drabble # 10**

Hannah walked slowly down the halls of her school towards her classroom, feeling as if every eye was upon her. It was her first day back at the familiar building since her mother had died and everything and nothing had changed. The same artwork graced the walls, the same tile lay underfoot ... but everything seemed bigger, colder, and she was uncomfortable in her own skin.

"Look at the orphan!" she felt a sign proclaimed to all who saw her.

Orphan? Yes. Her mother was dead and her father might as well be.

But she didn't want anyone's pity.

**Drabble # 11**

Cliff looked up from the bench where he was sitting. "Thanks, Coach!" he called before finishing getting ready for the game. He kept half an eye on his aunt and coach-cum-history-teacher as he greeted his teammates.

How had Aunt Zoe managed to persuade Mr. Morales to let Cliff play? Coach had mentioned a doctor's appointment, but there hadn't been one. Had his aunt lied? To be honest, aside from a few flying visits and phone calls and postcards ... he and his sisters didn't really know their aunt.

Life was definitely going to be interesting.

**Drabble # 12**

Dan smiled briefly at the bartender as he accepted his drink -- only his second of the evening although he'd dearly wanted to drink more -- and turned slightly so that he could once again see his partner and her date for the evening.

Though it was for a case and Dan knew that Zoe was trying to get information ... it burned to be purposely sitting through this torture. He'd known it would. Any man who had to sit and watch as the woman _he_ wanted to date with someone else ... was out of his mind and glutton for punishment.

**Drabble # 13**

She melted into the shadows, happily invisible once again. She normally was, to most people. She didn't mind. Once upon a time, she had. She'd wanted to be _noticed_. She'd wanted to be the center of attention. Not anymore. Now she was content to watch.

It was amazing, what went on if you took the time to look. Secret glances of untold love... Guilty feelings and hidden fears... Vulnerability and insecurity... All was laid bare when no one was thought to be paying attention.

Who needed the limelight when you had the best seat in the house?

**Drabble # 14**

Pavement slid under plastic wheels, minute tremors rocking the body aboard the piece of hardened wood. A gentle breeze heightened by movement, long brown hair ruffling as a body expertly wove around imagined obstacles.

This was heaven.

All he needed was his skateboard to feel on top of the world, disconnected from his worries and the shadows of guilt he'd felt since his parents had separated.

Not here... The world was reduced to movement, wind, and light. Flashes of peoples' faces as he rolled by. Minor obstacles to overcome.

This was it.

His own world...

His sanctuary...

His sanity.

**Drabble # 15**

A heavy beat reverberated through the large room and teenaged bodies writhed as they danced to the music.

Some of the fluorescent lights were off and various strobes played havoc with visual sight, giving the familiar gym an air of excitement.

A grouping of long tables were covered with food and soda and not far off was another grouping, this one dotted with chairs for partygoers to sit on. The bleachers were partially out, offering more seating.

Everywhere teenagers were laughing and smiling, moving to the music slightly as they talked with their friends.

It was definitely a great night.

**Drabble # 16**

"I'm leaving."

"For the weekend? I know -- you already said good-bye to the kids. Good luck, Honey."

"No... For good. I'm not coming back."

"What? David..."

"I can't do this anymore."

"You can't just leave and never come back! What about the kids??"

"I have to... I'll try to call sometime."

And he was gone.

Why hadn't she seen it?

Her marriage was dead.

She wished her heart would stop bleeding.

"Mommy, Daddy didn't say when he'd be back. Do you know?"

She had to be strong. She had to live.

**Drabble # 17**

Carla stormed away from her best friend's house, shaking with anger and betrayal. She couldn't _believe_ it. Not only had Julian stood her up ... but for her best friend! How could Julian have done that? How could _Taylor_!?

She knew that Taylor had liked Julian since the moment he'd moved next door ... but they hadn't clicked and Taylor had given her the go-ahead when Julian asked her out! Had she been biding her time?

No! Taylor wouldn't do that.

There was only one thing to do ... clear the field like Taylor had for her.

**Drabble # 18**

Barb Miller strode through the Special Investigation Unit with purpose, pale eyes scanning the office for potential problems. Everyone she saw looked extremely industrious, some ridiculously so.

The Intimidator. That was her nickname, what everyone who'd been in the office a single day knew her by. It was a name she lived up to easily, being a stickler for company rules and policy and enforcing them without a second thought.

No one knew she know and, knowing that a sense of camaraderie was important, she would never tell.

Even though she couldn't provide it, she could foster it.

-

-

I hope you enjoyed these...Reviews are welcome!

More to come... when time permits!


	2. 19 through 37

Here's part two of the Wild Card drabble file, drabble numbers 19 through 37. Obviously I had a bit of time on my hands, as all but one of these were written in two days lol

As before ... these have been spell-checked and read through, but are unbeta'd. Also: the guessing game is continued, if there's not a name included in the drabble itself (or if only one is within a two-person drabble.) I did it on purpose, so people could A) guess or B) pick the secondary person to be whoever they'd like.

Enjoy!

**Drabble # 19**

Zoe Busiek stepped off the bus that she had been riding for the past three days and looked around. Although the barebones was a typical bus stop, it was enhanced by things unique to the city she now found herself in. Flyers for casinos and neon lights abounded, even where she found herself.

She collected her bags and began walking, hoping to find some cheap accomodation until she found work. She didn't expect to have a problem; cheap motels had to be everywhere and she had enough experience she should get a job easily.

Las Vegas... here I come.

**Drabble # 20**

Zoe blinked slightly as the spotlight was turned on, showcasing her figure on the stage. The rest of the room was shadowed, the people barely visible to her and the subtle noises they made were drowned out by the band as it started to play.

She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling unaccountably nervous. It had been years since she'd sung in front of people, although that fact hadn't bothered her until now.

The lighting changed slightly and her eyes zeroed in on her friends. They were there, waiting.

She could do this. It'd be a breeze.

**Drabble # 21**

The bus moved through the night, its fast speed masked by the darkness even as bright headlights illuminated the road. The driver had the radio playing quietly up front and the music mingled with the soft snores of some of the bandmates. Tony Jenkins was sitting in the back lightly strumming his guitar.

The familiar sights and sounds soothed him, cosseted him. There were no screaming babies or demanding older children. Just the white noise of the road and the solitude of his thoughts.

This was how it was meant to be.

This was the life.

This was _his_ life.

**Drabble # 22**

She waited for the sheer and utter boredom to set in as she looked through the window with binoculars. Stakeouts. Weren't they one of the reasons she'd quit the force and gone into business for herself? Definitely more of an action girl, the work-enforced waiting had always made her stir-crazy.

Not that owning a private investigation firm was all that demanding, physically. Which explained why she was out here, sitting in the car, looking out the window and having tame flashbacks of similar circumstances throughout her former career.

It was still a nice change of pace.

**Drabble # 23**

The day was finally here. The preparations that had driven everyone to distraction in the past months had reached the cusp of their culmination. Almost the entire household was chaotic, people running back and forth, checking and rechecking as they made sure everything was perfect.

Upstairs was a single oasis of calm within the storm. A bride sat on the edge of her bed, eyes misting as she stared across the room at the dress she had chosen. Butterflies danced in her stomach but they were excitement, not nerves.

She was ready to take this step, to become a wife.

**Drabble # 24**

Taylor looked around as she sat in the doctor's office, waiting for a man she'd never met before that day to come and tell her why she was such a screw-up. Or maybe there wasn't a reason -- she just was and always would be one. She was desperate for some distraction. There was none.

"It'll be okay, Taylor."

A quick, defensive glance. "I'm not nervous," she lied as her stomach flopped.

Zoe chuckled and went back to reading the file she'd brought from the office.

Taylor's eyes wandered. Where was the doctor??

**Drabble # 25**

Cliff affixed the poster to the slanted ceiling and threw himself on his bed to see what kind of a job he'd done. It was perfect.

The poster, depicting a large dark gray dragon with silver highlights surrounded by glinting gold and jewels -- a hoarded treasure if ever there was one -- was just what he'd been looking for. It fit the fantasy theme he'd been building nicely and was sure to inspire dreams of long ago times and far off places.

It was how he'd learned to escape, go on adventures.

He took advantage whenever possible.

**Drabble # 26**

Taylor gritted her teeth as the needle dug into her skin. Curled hands had nails leaving crescents as they bit into her palm.

Why was she doing this again? Oh, yeah. Independence and growth.

She and Ryder had talked about getting matching tattoos before he'd left. She couldn't let that stop her. Instead of a sign of love ... it would be a sign of growth.

She hadn't asked her aunt -- the answer would be 'no.' But Zoe had a tattoo -- Taylor should be able to have one!

Not that she'd be volunteering the information anytime soon.

**Drabble # 27**

Hannah glanced over at her current crush, Brady, and caught him staring at her. They both quickly averted their eyes, looking to where the teacher was speaking at the front of the classroom. Her friends, who had alerted Hannah to her admirer, began giggling quietly and Hannah turned, making a face.

"Hannah has a boyfriend..." one of them said under her breath.

"Shut up!" Hannah spoke slightly louder than a whisper, causing the teacher to stop and look at her. "Sorry," she mumbled, face reddening.

The teacher nodded and continued teaching, ignoring the laughter that broke out over the room.

**Drabble # 28**

Dan let himself into his apartment and walked through the dark rooms, dropping his keys on the counter as he passed. He automatically picked up the remote and turned the TV on to be some form of company as he moved into the bedroom to change out of his suit and into a pair of jeans.

Going back to the main part of the apartment, he unpacked the food he'd bought, grabbed a beer, and sat down on the sofa.

"Well," he muttered to the screen as he made himself comfortable, "looks like it's just you and me."

**Drabble # 29**

Sophia broke away from Peter, beginning to laugh even as he gathered her closer and pressed a kiss to her neck. "I can't believe I just did that!"

Peter laughed with her, shaking his head. "I can't believe you did it either."

Sophia smiled and pressed another kiss against his lips before pulling back slightly and looking into dark eyes. Swallowing sudden nerves, she licked her lips. "You'll find a good place for us to live, right?"

"Yeah, I will... Wanna know where?"

"Where?"

"Right here in Chicago."

Her eyes widened. "You'll stay?"

"We'll stay."

**Drabble # 30**

Zoe laughed, spreading her arms wide and spinning in a circle, expressive face uplifted to the overcast sky. "It's wonderful!"

"Zoe! Come under the shelter like a sane person!"

"But I'm _not_!" she rebuked. "Come on... It's wonderful!" she repeated. "Every drop just makes you feel _aware_. It's like your skin just comes alive and you didn't even know it was dead!"

"Zoe!"

"Oh, come _on_!" She danced over and pulled at her friend, the soft but steady rain misting over them. "Live a little! Dare to be crazy!"

"Oh, this is crazy all right."

**Drabble # 31**

Cliff accepted the good-natured jostling from his friends and fellow teammates as he made his way through the locker room they had been given for the away game.

It had been awesome, almost everyone scoring points, especially Cliff. Tonight had definitely been a night when he was 'on.'

The locker room slowly cleared out as his friends wandered to where their parents were waiting to give rides home. Eventually he was alone and he gathered his belongings before trekking to where the bus was parked and climbing aboard. Almost no one was there -- he had his pick of seats.

**Drabble # 32**

M shook her head, pouring another measure of alcohol. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah," Zoe enthused. "You'd be surprised."

"Honey," M answered, "nothing surprises my anymore." Her tone was very slightly condescending. "I was a cop, remember?"

"'Course," Zoe agreed. "But trust me, M... You'd definitely be surprised at some of the things that happens out there. Hell," Zoe laughed, "sometimes _I'm_ still surprised. You have the barebones of my working life till recently..." she trailed off, referring to the resume she'd submitted post-hiring.

M nodded, chuckling slightly. Zoe's resume had _definitely_ made for interesting reading.

**Drabble # 33**

The room was bathed in dim light from the flickering television and the occupants floated gently in the evening post-movie stupor that swept across America.

Zoe glanced over at the other adult in the room, her face softening as she took in the image before her.

Long since abandoned by Cliff and Taylor, only Hannah remained of the younger set and her presence was definitely more of the body than mind. She was currently sprawled against the chest of a decidedly masculine body, secure and sound asleep.

It made Zoe wish she could capture it forever with a camera.

**Drabble # 34**

Zoe waited until she was safely off the premises and in her car before allowing herself to make a face at the 'uniform' for her undercover job. The entire thing was extremely tight, sexy, and covered the bare minimum of flesh that was required by the health codes.

It was not the most comfortable of work uniforms, but Zoe had had to wear worse.

Besides, she thought with her normal humor, it may not be the outfit of a stripper and Dan may not be able to stuff dollar bills in her ... shoes ... but he'd probably still like it.

**Drabble # 35**

Dan was having a great time Sunday afternoon. The sun was shining and the temperature was perfect for the weekly game of basketball he played with any of his friends that could make it. The active sport was a welcome change for a man who sat filling out paperwork for long periods during the week. He tried to make it every Sunday that he wasn't undercover or otherwise occupied.

The orange ball was passed to him and he snagged it, taking it up the court.

He shoots ... and he scores!

He pumped his fist in the air in triumph.

**Drabble # 36**

Hannah looked over at the head of her bed, where Conejo, her stuffed rabbit, had been relegated. She was tempted to grab him and take him with her again -- her arms felt extremely empty without the security blanket she had carried around for so long. Sure just one more day wouldn't hurt...

No. She'd be find without him. She didn't need him to feel safe anymore. Her family and her friends were enough. If she needed help, they'd help her.

But it looked wrong, Conejo sitting there all alone.

"Bye, Conejo," she murmured before she left.

**Drabble # 37**

Cliff watched with pride and rapt attention as his younger sister performed on the stage before him. She was finally coming out of the shell she had occupied since their mother's death. She'd played at living, at being all right, but he'd known better and continued to worry about her.

But now ... she was coming out of her cocoon.

He could relax now... He didn't have to worry as much or be as protective. He didn't need to be ready to step in at a moment's notice.

At least not until she started dating.

-

Conejo is Castillian for 'Rabbit'

-

-

-

I hope you enjoyed these... Reviews are welcome!

More to come as time permits!


	3. AN, 38 through 56

Here is installment number three of the Wild Card Drabbles! Work has obviously been slow - it usually kind of is during the week anyhow... People just don't want to buy ice cream when the temperature is in the 60s (or lower) and it's raining lol On the plus side ... the weather has been picking up since Tuesday, January 25th. On the bad side? Even with good weather, there's still some times of no customers lol

Unfortunately, the management is instituting new rules at work. Not that I can't write when everything's quiet/stocked/clean... but affecting the customers.. which will mean more people in the restaurant ordering Coppas and food... Hopefully. On the plus side: more people means more tips and, if it picks up, more hours - both of which mean more money, which is always a good thing when you have bills to pay and laptops to save for.. On the minus side: it'll mean less writing time. Somehow I don't think that's something I can complain about to my boss LOL

I have decided that these drabbles are getting kind of out of control... Yes, I will still write them, probably... But I'm branching out sooner than expected into ficlets. My first up? A Hannah-centric ficlet, which will be started tonight (Thursday, January 27th.)

Also... **IMPORTANT NOTE FOR ANY OF THE READERS**: If one (or more) of these drabbles tickles your fancy and you would like to write a ficlet or a longer story either based on it... I give you my full permission to do so. The only things I would like from you are: A) if you use the words from one of my drabbles, please give me credit for them and B) I'd like to be able to read it at some point, whether on or WildCardFanFiction. Other than that... have fun with whatever you do.

Chances are that I will be expanding a few of these into ficlets or scenes for larger stories. These are really just something to pass the time at work ... and to get little quick scenes out of my head so I can concentrate on other things. The posting kind of often is a nice bonus for everyone lol

**Drabble 38**

His blue eyes paled to almost gray and ice shuttered over the normally visible warmth; the soft smile that had graced his mouth fading, lips thinning; shoulders tensing under the soft fabric of his shirt. Without another word, he turned on his heel and strode away.

She followed, her heels clicking on the floor as she hurried to catch up to him. She reached out, placing a hand on his arm.

He shrugged it off without breaking his stride, expressive face frozen in an implacable mask.

He soon disappeared, the door shutting behind him.

Oh, God, what had she done?

**Drabble 39**

Candlelight flickered around them, the linen tablecloth brushing against her legs as the plush cushion of her seat supported her body in comfort. It was an extremely romantic setting in an out-of-a-storybook way.

Gold gleamed and a diamond's fire glittered against the skin of her palm.

The silence stretched, anticipation changing into quiet wariness, and she bit her lip as she closed her hand around the ring and looked across the table into the dark eyes of her companion.

"Marcos, I..." She was interrupted by the waiter, grateful for the chance to gather her racing thoughts.

**Drabble 40**

Peter Sallas walked slowly along the pier, alternating between allowing his mind to wander and, when that became too painful, concentrating on his footsteps as he aimlessly journeyed.

He had finally gotten up the nerve to ask Sophia to move to Atlanta with him. She'd said no. Even though he'd known what her answer would be, it had still hurt. The fact that it didn't seem to bother her -

No. That was unfair. It did - he could see it, hear it.

It didn't change things.

Yes, they loved each other...

And he still had to move.

**Drabble 41**

"Where do you want to go?" Taylor asked the girls sitting in the car with her. She was flushed with excitement and triumph as they sat at a stop sign. Aunt Zoe didn't think she was ready to drive? Well, she'd show her!

"There's supposed to be a rave," one of the other girls pointed out.

"A rave? No way! With my luck, the cops'll crash and I'll get busted for taking Aunt Zoe's car!"

"But we can always go most other places," a second girl pointed out.

"We're going shopping," Taylor decided.

**Drabble 42**

His chest tightened as the shot rang out over the assembled group of people and he was scanning for two people before he even got up. One was safe, he saw with a quick glance, still over by the food stand. The other...

"Taylor!"

Instinct propelled him forward, towards the stage. He had to make sure she was all right. Not just because she was Zoe's niece, but because he himself cared - a small part of him wondered when the caring had begun.

He reached her quickly and pulled her up, visually checking her for injuries.

"You're okay."

**Drabble 43**

A faint column of colors rose from the ground, the staring point hidden beyond the houses and the tail end disappearing into the clouds.

It was a sight that always made Hannah smile. Her mother had spent hours with her, watching rainbows and telling the little girl takes of dancing faeries and magic, leprechauns and pots of gold. Old Celtic legends came to life for Hannah to wonder at and enjoy.

Days had been spent dreaming of racing up the trail of colors and discovering treasures.

Now ... she just knew it was her mother waiting, watching, and showing her love.

**Drabble 44**

Dan fought a groan as he looked over at his partner. Chicago was in the middle of a heatwave and all of its' inhabitants were trying to adapt.

It was torture, he had decided.

His extremely attractive partner had taken the attempt to be comfortable seriously. The jacket required by the office was slung over one arm, her shoulders bared to the kiss of the sun, her upper body wrapped in a skimpy camisole. It was paired with a flirty skirt and the normal heels.

He didn't know whether to hope the heatwave dissipated ... or stayed a bit longer.

**Drabble 45**

Zoe giggled as she madly licked at the ice cream cone she was holding in one hand. It was rapidly melting in the heat of the sun and she paused in her attack of the cone every few moments to do a spot clean on her fingers. She glanced over at her partner and shook her head.

Dan was working on his own ice cream - in a sensible cup, albeit one with a waffle bowl - and had strawberries.

She stole a strawberry and shrugged at the mock-glare she received.

A girl's gotta have the best of both worlds.

**Drabble 46**

Zoe sat looking at her boss with wide-eyed wonder. Not at the plan for the video submission to _Backstabbed!_ - it was definitely something Zoe could do - but the woman who'd come up with it... Even in daring - for her - casual clothes, there was nothing risque about Sophia Mason. In a business environment, the woman put capitals U and C in Ultra-Conservative. "I'm shocked!"

"Too much, right?" She hid her face slightly by taking a sip of wine.

"Too much? It's perfect!"

"Really?"

"Really, really."

They set about brainstorming the character and figuring out camera angles.

**Drabble 47**

She shook her head as she stared dispiritedly at various college pamphlets that littered her bed. She'd only brought three home - the rest were from family members. Especially her well-intentioned but not-very-helpful older sister, who had gotten married and had a child instead of going to college full-time. She wanted Zoe to have the education she was fighting for a class at a time.

It wasn't that Zoe didn't want to go to college... Just not right away. She wanted to love away from home, work, have fun...

She could always go later.

**Drabble 48**

Marcos Morales stepped into the tiled hall and was transported back in time. A few banks of lockers down, his best friend was waiting with Marcos' girlfriend, who was wearing a too-big Letter jacket.

With white leather sleeves cracked and worn, the jacket was still a prized possession to him.

He blinked and the image faded, the deserted hallway coming into focus.

He walked slowly and took in old landmarks with new eyes. He was no longer the big man on campus. He was now a teacher...

And he was going to be the best one he could be.

**Drabble 49**

Sue paused in what she was doing and smiled as Lee Ann Womack's voice filled the room. Never particularly fond of either country or religious music, she still loved this song.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder _

_You get your fill to eat _

_But always keep that hunger _

_May you never take one single breath for granted _

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_I hope you dance _

It was what she wanted for her kids.

She wanted them to dance for life.

**Drabble 50**

Candy walked through the Dells resort that her latest job had brought her to. It really was gorgeous. Fresh snow on the slopes for skiers and snowboarders alike and the air was crisp on her skin - a perfect excuse to indulge in hot toddies. It was peaceful, definitely a different scene than home: a desert oasis ablaze both night and day with neon lights and alive with the sound of slot machines.

Different ... but still nice.

She felt alive - her chief goal in life. Not to merely survive, but to _live_.

All in all ... she was accomplishing that goal nicely.

**Drabble 51**

Cliff saved and clicked 'print,' sitting back with a small sigh. One more school assignment was complete and ready to be turned in. One down, a hundred more to go.

Of course, he'd have less if he didn't go out of his way to do extra credit assignments. He knew his teammates joked about him being a closet geek, but he couldn't help it.

He wanted to go to college - which meant he needed a scholarship. And that meant he needed good grades and to keep his GPA up.

Besides - all of this stuff _is _pretty interesting.

**Drabble 52**

Dan settled into his nice, hot bath - one that men did take - with a groan, thankful for the slightly larger-than-standard bathtub in his apartment. It was still a bit of a squeeze for his six-foot-plus frame, but not as bad as it could have been. The hot water was just what his tired, sore muscles had been screaming for.

Days spent on an unplanned overnight trip... Nights spent in unfamiliar motel rooms... Sharing some rather close quarters with Zoe...

He definitely needed relaxation of some sort.

It had been a trip from either heaven ... or hell.

**Drabble 54**

Taylor slumped at the table. "My teachers are insane! There's no way you can do these impossible assignments!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's impossible?" She elaborated at a look from her aunt: "'Write a paper at least 3,000 words long comparing and contrasting a fictional character and a historic person that share a similarity.' How can you do that?"

Hannah answered before Zoe could. "Pinocchio and George Washington."

"Huh?"

Hannah shrugged. "Neither one can tell a lie."

Cliff began snickering and Taylor shook her head.

"Shown up by my little sister... Thank God my friends aren't here."

**Drabble 55**

Jeannie held the little girl close to her, luxuriating in the tactile touch of another human being. It was something that had always grounded her. She'd been one of those embarrassing moms that always hugged and kissed and touched her children - and put serious dents in their 'cool factor.' She was still like that with her grandchildren.

None of them lived close, though... And most adult friends weren't tactile with each other.

But her neighbors... They craved physical contact, especially hugs, as much as she did. At least most of the time.

They were life - and sanity - savers.

**Drabble 56**

Hannah bit her lip in concentration, eyes carefully watching where the stones fell.

She and her friends had spent most of an hour drawing out the grid for hopscotch. Now it was time to play. Now it as time to compete.

They called it the Kids Olympics and held it two or three times a year, with all sorts of different games. Swinging, sledding, hopscotch, building snowmen... Anything at all.

She started, making sure to land in the middle of each square. She easily skipped the ones marked by stones, and reached the end with only one shaky area.

Yes!

-

-

The song lyrics to 'I Hope You Dance' do not belong to me. The lyrics are not in exact order - a few more belong where the '...' is, but I omitted them for word count reasons. The full lyrics can be found here- This song has been sung by other artists, including Ronan Keating (love his voice lol), but it's Lee Ann's version that is played most often on the radio in my area, so that's the one I used.

-

-

As always... Reviews are welcome!

More to come as time and other writing permits!


	4. 57 through 74

Installment number four! Yes, I have been working on other stories. Cross my heart. Longer stories (of course, they _would_ kind of have to be longer than 100 words, wouldn't they?) that will be posted when I'm finished with them. Which would explain why this installment took longer than the others. As of right now, I have been working on the Hannah-centric ficlet and one set post-Auntie Venom (which may be combined with another post-AV story that I never got around to completing), and a Taylor idea that has 2 parts written so far -- just waiting to post it.. There are a few (okay, more than a few) others I've been playing with, but those are the ones I'm trying to finish/further for posting. At least... the ones in _this_ fandom. As always, I've been working on other fandoms (including an older one I haven't written or watched in years that has decided to revisit me) and, of course, my original work. There just are not enough hours in the day... and I really, really, _really_ need to get a laptop soon. It would help _so_ much! Especially since I've been working almost every single day for weeks!

Enough of my babbling... Onto the drabbles!

**Drabble # 57**

Maddy bit back a chuckle as Zoe and Dan looked at each other and simultaneously shook their heads. Neither of them wanted to believe what she said ... but they really did. It was obvious. Every wistful glance, each electricity-charged touch... Everything pointed to a chemistry that had definite potential to be explosive once they admitted it to themselves (and each other).

They just weren't ready to admit it yet. But that was okay ... it's what life is all about, right?

Realizing one day that what was right under your nose all along if what you always wanted.

**Drabble # 58**

Marcos wandered through the too-empty rooms of his home. Once his childhood home, it had never seemed 'lonely.' Even when his parents had sold it to him and moved south and he'd moved in sans-family ... the familiar hallways and rooms had continued to fit him.

He'd never known how quickly that could change.

He'd always enjoyed being a bachelor, his work not only being what he felt was his 'path' but fulfilling and giving him some of the contact with children he craved.

Now it seemed lacking... Dissatisfying.

He didn't want to be alone.

**Drabble # 59**

Candy walked over to where her choreographer was talking in rapid-fire Spanish to his skimpily clad dance partner. "Carlos?"

He turned. "Yes, Candy?"

"Can we talk?" She cast a pointed look at his partner. God, even that word hurt right now. "In private."

He nodded and put a hand to her elbow, guiding her.

"Carlos, I can't stay here."

His face darkened. "I already told your agent that you could not break your contract with me, Ms. La Rue. Even for a part in '_The Producers_.'"

She used every acting skill she had to radiate innocence. "_The Producers_?"

**Drabble # 60**

Zoe sat in her car in the parking garage, staring blindly out the windshield.

What a curveball Dan had thrown her.

Part of the conversation she'd just had with Candy floated through her mind.

"And then I remember... Marcos loves me."

Not that she loved him. That he loves her.

What did that say? She not only wasn't sure ... she didn't know if she wanted -- or was ready -- to know.

Oh, well.

She'd never stuck her head in the sand before and she wasn't about to start now.

She had to be honest.

To everyone.

**Drabble # 61**

Cliff looked up at his shadowed ceiling for long moments, wondering what had dragged him to awareness. The wind howled outside the safe haven of the house and rain beat staccato on the roof, a wall of white noise for him, since his bedroom was what was once the attic.

Another fear-filled shriek filled the house, barely heard above the storm, and he levered himself up and down the stares quickly. He was met by Taylor at the partially open door of their younger sister's room and they both entered.

"It'll be okay, Hannah. We're here."

**Drabble # 62**

Strong, sinuous bodies wrapped around themselves as they rolled, struggling to get a hold. Solid muscles tensed and scales glowed with every movement, a flickering pattern in the dim light. Soft whispers filled the room, muffled beneath the slap and slide of numerous bodies.

The light went out.

A gentle touch against skin.

Zoe sat up abruptly, her chest heaving as shivers shook her frame. She looked around and found no danger. Instead she was surrounded by the impersonal walls of her cabin on board the cruise ship.

She'd checked earlier. She was safe from the snakes.

For now.

**Drabble # 63**

The office was immaculate, not a paper out of place as neat stacks graced her new desk.

The walls here were opaque. There was no having to wonder or worry about prying eyes.

Now, her eyes were the ones that were looked for. She was the boss. The new Intimidator.

A part of her wished she was still in her glass-enclosed office bantering with both of her partners. That her office wasn't upstairs, a sign she was no longer one of 'us,' but one of 'them.'

Wishes and horses, she reminded herself as she turned from the window.

**Drabble # 64**

God, Zoe felt like such a fool. Sure, she'd known that Melanie would benefit from her snake of an ex-husband's death... And yeah, said snake had fingered her in what was essentially a deathbed confession... But she still hadn't believed that Melanie had killed him. She wasn't that cold-hearted, ruthless, or a hundred other less-than-complimentary adjectives.

She also hadn't thought Melanie would callously use her. Why should she? Zoe always helped anyone -- especially friends -- when asked (or not)!

But she'd done both.

And now Zoe had to live with it.

**Drabble # 65**

He wandered the mall, looking into shop windows as he nimbly avoided the other shoppers. The passing throng went by unnoticed for the most part. He was a man on a mission as he braved the pre-Christmas rush and shopping fever that infected the city. He had five days to find the perfect gift for the woman he loved. Five days to find something that sent the message he wanted but wasn't personal enough to freak her out. The theme to 'Mission Impossible' ran through his mind in counterpoint to the holiday music. 007 had nothin' on him!

**Drabble # 66**

She frowned at the insistent hands pulling at the comforter and stubbornly kept her eyes closed. "I don'wanna," she half-moaned, half-whined.

"Come on, Aunt Zoe," Cliff answered as he helped Hannah shift the covers. "It's morning."

"No!" Zoe pulled her pillow over her head and burrowed deeper into her mattress.

Cliff and Hannah shared a look before continuing in earnest.

Hannah shrieked as the prone body came alive, the pillow flying as strong hands pulled her onto the bed, fingers tickling mercilessly.

Cliff shook his head slightly, wondering just who the adult of the house was.

**Drabble # 67**

Dan moaned and kept his eyes closed as restless warm fingers trailed over his bare skin in exploration. They were relentless, seeking each and every reaction that they could cause. He sighed and relaxed into the curiosity of his bed-mate, images of a beautiful woman flickering behind closed lids. She was looking up at him with warm eyes full of equal parts fun and pleasure, contentment and love, her blonde hair tousled from their earlier antics. He opened his eyes and looked over, having to see her instead of just imagine her, and nearly groaned in disappointment.

Wrong blonde.

**Drabble # 68**

White flakes fell from the gray overcast sky onto the frozen ground. Pedestrians huddled deeper into winter coats and picked up the pace, hurrying to their destinations.

One woman stopped mid-stride and looked to the sky, a smile lighting her face as soft flakes fell to melt on her skin. This was her favorite time of year and one of her favorite parts of it.

The first snowfall. It was magical. The beginning of a pure blanket to soften the world into a wonderland.

She couldn't wait for what came next. Signed in anticipation, she began walking again.

**Drabble # 69**

Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... He looked at his watch for the tenth time in two minutes. It seemed completely ridiculous, but he was willing to swear that time was slowing to an actual crawl. Slower than a crawl. Each second was a single drop of water torture between the eyes, making him tense, purposely relax, and tense all over again.

He'd never experienced anything quite as slow and it was driving him insane. Why had he arrived so early? Why wasn't she ready yet?

A noise caught his attention and he turned.

It was definitely worth the wait.

**Drabble # 70**

Candy La Rue blinked back tears as she settled into the cramped seat. Her trip in fantasy-land was over and she had to go back to the real world. One where she wasn't alone but she was lonely in the glittery world of Vegas, her best friend thousands of miles away, and the daily struggles she'd hoped to leave.

She should've known. _Did_ know but ignored it. That'd teach her to ignore her instincts.

The real life 'Banger Sisters' were living true. Zoe had moved on to a family... and she was left standing alone.

**Drabble # 71**

Polly flinched as her name rang through the office, strident tones reaching into every corner. She hurried to the woman who signed her paycheck, wishing that she could fade back into the background. She liked it there. She was safe there.

She came upon Ms. McGuire and the two star investigators of the firm and almost immediately stumbled, dumbstruck by the dazzling smile turned her way. Warm, capable hands grasped her arms, steadying her, and she smiled shyly, painfully, as she pulled away from the too-brief contact.

Maybe sometimes being visible wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

**Drabble # 72**

"How can you be so hopeful, so upbeat? Don't you know what's going on out there in the world?"

Of course. I read the papers, watch the news. I worry about a million things that could happen and a million more that can't. How can I miss the destruction, devastation, the insanity infecting out world?

How can lack of hope help? What can_ that _accomplish in the face of what we're seeing?

The real question here is... Why are you so cynical? What turned you into a glass-half-empty-and-cracks-growing kind of guy?

**Drabble # 73**

The night was straight out of every horror film ever made: shrieking wind, pounding rain, and strobing lightening cutting through chilly air.

Almost everyone was safe at home, comforted by familiar surroundings and loved ones, television programs and relaxing music.

Not everyone. A few braved Nature's wrath, intent on doing what they had to before going back to their own homes, safely removed from Nature's wrath by thick walls and ceilings.

One such man turned his collar up, hands buried in coat pockets as he made his way to where his car was waiting. It was almost time.

**Drabble # 74**

Leo Lombardi closed the latest file to come across his desk. Another crime solved, the perp caught and behind bars where they belonged. As cliched as it was -- he loved doing some good.

Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone -- especially the two investigators who'd become simultaneous thorns in his side and breaths of fresh air in the sometimes stagnant world of the police department.

Their flair for the unusual often clashed with his own by-the-book approach to investigations but like his Mama'd always said... It took all kinds to truly make a difference.

**Reviews are welcome. More to come sometime in the future.**


	5. important AN for viewers, 75 through 99

Installment number five! I may be making some changes with this file, guys. I'll still be posting the drabbles, but I'm thinking about posting flashfics here as well. They're slightly longer than drabbles, but not by much. Flashfics are, by definition, less than 500 words. Of course, all this depends on how many I write... Who knows -- I may just give them a file of their own as well. This'll help me out a lot, since I've had to put some of the drabbles I've written to one side since they just won't be 100 words without losing something. If I start doing some as flashfics, then I don't have to worry as much on the word limit for some of the more involved ideas. They also require minimum of plottage, so I'll be able to write them at work -- assuming I break the under 30 minutes rule. I can't really ignore customers if they come in. "Uh, I have 5 minutes left on my timer, think you can hold on that long?" Don't think that'd go over too well, do you?

Oh, and for any of you not on the Wild Card lists... I checked out the Lifetime site in the "upcoming episodes" section and it looks like they'll be rerunning the season 1 episodes in order starting Sept 11th. The normal midnight reruns they're doing now, not nightly... But for any of you who want to rewatch or tape season 1... There's your chance. I'm definitely taping. I'm missing part of an episode that's been driving me insane lol

Some of these are responses to improv, 5 minute, one-liner, or other types of challenges. As always, feel free to steal them for your own writing pleasure. Just remember to give me some credit if you use my words.

**Drabble # 75**

She glanced around the semi-familiar room before shifting with a grimace. The room was bathed in shadows, light creeping around the edges of the closed door. Muted sounds travelled and became white background noise that was readily dismissed. It was eerie, this room. She'd never been inside it before but recognized it and the knowledge strangers were moving nearby while she was confined... _Not_ what the doctor ordered.

She closed her eyes and counted breaths, forcing herself into sleep as she'd done before. Half-images floated behind closed lids before a single shot rang out, startling her out of the light doze.

She hated hospitals.

**Drabble # 76**

Lisa leaned back, thankful for the solid door that supported her weight. It was ridiculous. She'd known he was in Chicago, known that might run into each other... she'd just thought that she'd having some warning. Instead he appeared out of the blue, in a job that made quite a bit of sense if she really thought about it, proving true as he surrounded himself by beautiful women.

All of the signs said that he was obviously off the market. It was something that grated, knowing that he could have -- would have -- been hers forever if she'd been just a little bit smarter.

**Drabble # 77**

The pavement gleamed wetly under the bright moonlight, the pale orb unobstructed by the few wisps of clouds drifting across the sky. The roar of a perfectly-tuned engine split the silence and a black car sped by, spinning wheels eating up the disance between points A and B as the driver revelled in his need for speed. The leather interior pulsed with the bear of music coming from the stereo system and fingers drummed absently against the steering wheel even as adjustments were made.

Flashing lights and a screaming siren broke the trance and the car slowed. Another speeding ticket.

**Drabble # 78**

Zoe lay on the sofa, the emotional roller coaster of the past few days having culminated in a torrent of tears before she finally succumbed to an exhausted -- and thankfully dreamless -- sleep. The house was silent, her nieces and nephews out with their friends. There were no witnesses to what Zoe herself was unaware of: a beautiful woman standing over the prone body of the adult of the house. Her fair skin glowed and her skirt and auburn hair swayed in an unfelt breeze. She reached out, fingers millimeters above warm skin. "I love you, Squirt." She faded once again.

**Drabble # 79**

She waited, hovering by a desk on the outskirts of the office as she watched the action, wishing desperately for once that she could be in it. The office's newest employee, an efficiency expert named Mazie Grace, was talking to M, ever-present clipboard dangling from a casual grip. Curly hair ruthlessly tamed, sarcasm ready as she took on the world instead of hiding. She truly lived up to her name: she was amazing. And she was fascinating. Taking a deep breath, she approached the woman as M walked away. "Hi, Mazie."

"Uh, hi... Polly."

Polly all but glowed.

**Drabble # 80**

The rain pounded on the windshield and Dan yawned, fighting off the soporific effects. He breathed deeply, enjoying the cool, fresh air that drifted through the cracked windows. It mingled with the scents of cucumber-melon, wildflowers, and sandalwood. He shifted slightly, not wanting to disturb the woman whose warm body curled against him. She had long since given in to sleep and had made herself as comfortable as possible in the cramped confines of the car, her head finding a resting place on his shoulder, one hand over his heart, fingers slightly curled as they gently gripped his shirt.

**Drabble # 81**

Jenny Tisdel watched as her lover transferred her belongings from his car to hers in the early morning light. She was glad she'd accepted the invitation, even if it had been short notice. Time away from the pressures of 'real life' and work, nothing to concentrate on but a handsome man who made satisfying her every whim and desire his sole purpose in life for that brief, timeless weekend.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him to her as she kissed his lips briefly. "It's still early," she whispered. "Want to come over to my place?"

**Drabble # 82**

"I only wanted you to love me."

The words, softly spoken, died on the wind. They were spoken across a gulf, grass and leaves stretching between the two porches as the teenagers stood facing each other. Taylor shook her head. "Do you even know the meaning of love, Julian?"

"How can you ask me that? I love you!"

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have done what you did."

"Taylor, come on!"

She turned her back on the boy she'd liked for so long. "Goodbye, Julian." She went into the house and closed the door behind her.

**Drabble # 83**

Dan offered a crooked grin to his partner as she straightened his tie with nimble fingers. They soon traveled up, wiping a smudge of lipstick off his lips, before cupping his cheek and then tracing the cords of his neck. "Don't start that again," he warned, catching her hand and pressing a kiss against it.

"Me start it? You started it this time!"

He laughed, keeping the sound low enough it wouldn't travel beyond the closed door. "Come on, we have to get back to work."

She straightened her clothes and finger-combed her hair. "You go first."

**Drabble # 84**

"So, have any of you ever done anything crazy like this?"

"Oh, sure," was her automatic response. It took close to a minute for it to register just what she had let slip to her co-workers and she looked up quickly. They both obviously had unasked questions. Sophia, under her shock, wanted to know what, when? Dan with questions of another kind: where and was there proof? She shrugged fatalistically. "What can I say? I've had a very full range of life experiences."

"Apparently," was the response she heard as she left the office without a backward glance.

**Drabble # 85**

She stopped in her tracks, looking at the bright red construction paper envelope waiting in the middle of her desk. It had started as soon as Valentine candy had begun appearing in stores. She moved closer finally. Sure enough, once opened, a handful of tiny pastel-colored hearts was revealed, each one with a tiny printing of typical Valentine's Day phrases.

I love you. 3 wishes. Be mine. Kiss me. Love me. Start now. Heart of gold.

Well, it was different... and surprisingly cute. Now the question is: who sent them to her?

And just what would be next?

**Drabble # 86**

He slammed the bedroom door closed, turned on the stereo to drown out noise, and flung himself onto his bed all in one graceful move. he hated it here sometimes, the bland suburbs blending until they were all the eye could see. The people friendly enough but most having this unidentifiable edge to them, a sense of belonging that he lacked. How could everyone be happy here? Did no one else dream of --- crave -- the adventures that the outside world promised? Or was that just another way he was different, an outsider, semi accepted because it's the right thing?

**Drabble # 87**

The leather holder was heavy in her hand as she placed it on her commanding officer's desk. It was joined by her weapon, mute testimony to a career in law enforcement that was now over.

She gave one last salute to a man she respected like few others... and left the office a free, unemployed woman.

Not for long. She'd already gathered the paperwork needed to begin her private investigation firm. Thanks to her former husbands she had the money, she had the know-how from police work... and now she had the time to follow her dreams.

**Drabble # 88**

Taylor watched as Hannah joined her ballerina friends, waving to the teacher before making her way back out to the parking lot. Hannah looked absolutely adorable, decked out in a pink leotard, tights, and a tutu, and Taylor's heart ached that their mother couldn't see the person that her youngest daughter was maturing into. A mother that Hannah didn't remember.

Taylor knew it was understandable -- Hannah was young... but it still felt wrong. And she'd change it. Susan Woodall wouldn't be forgotten by any of her children if Taylor had anything to say about it.

**Drabble # 89**

She sat quietly, the only noise coming from the rustling of papers as she shifted them. The sight of her poring over an open file, a mug of some caffeinated beverage within reach, wasn't unusual. She hadn't gotten where she was by slacking off.

What was different now is that it wasn't an investigation -- it was personal. To do lists, invitation samples, seating plans... The million-and-one chores that no little girl thought of when dreaming of a big, white wedding fit for a princess.

Ah, the price one must pay to make dreams a reality.

**Drabble # 90**

They stepped off the plane and her stomach lurched as her feet met solid ground. Sometimes she really, really hated being the responsible adult. She wanted to be back on the plane in one of the typically semi-comfortable seats as they leveled off, journeying to somewhere exotic, romantic, fantastic, and full of promise. Escaping from reality, if only for a short time.

Instead she was standing beside her partner in a blandly impersonal airport with the sound of jet engines ringing in her ears, taunting her with what-could-have-beens. If only she was who she'd been.

**Drabble # 91**

Chicago was fading from the rear-view mirror when she checked. The knot in her stomach began to lessen even as a fist clenched her heart.

Yes, she finally letting go of the pain and giving into the wanderlust that filled her blood... but at what cost? She was leaving behind her friends, her family, her very reasons for existing until now... and she didn't know when, if ever, she'd be back.

Would they embrace her or rail against the abandonment she'd just performed? Even though she truly feared the latter, she couldn't make herself stay.

**Drabble # 92**

A sea of white offered calming serenity from the chaotic colors of downtown, easily capturing her attention. She sighed as it drew her forward.

It was beautiful, peaceful; everything she'd always said she never wanted but something she craved secretly, deeply in her heart of hearts.

If she were honest with herself, it wasn't even what she was seeing; it was what it represented: love, commitment, a family. Things she sometimes felt she'd never have, wasn't meant to have for some strange reason unknown to her.

But she could still window-shop for her dreams, right?

**Drabble # 93**

He lifted his face to the sun, enjoying the heat after the cool office he'd spent his morning in. He was on his lunch break and he'd come to a small restaurant he'd found months ago.

It was nothing particularly fancy but the charming cafe-style, friendly atmosphere and vast, ever-changing selection of delicacies from around the world reminded him of the cafes in Europe. The real, out-of-the-way ones frequented by residents instead of tourists.

It was perfect for a small meal and people-watching as he sat back and remembered the days.

**Drabble # 94**

Everything was ready. Her bags packed, her husband no where in sight. She was thankful for that, unable to bear the angry, sad, reproachful brown eyes for a single moment longer.

How could you to this to me? he seemed to be asking silently every since that fateful night. Completely unable to bear up to any way he influenced her decisions.

She took one last, long look around the house that had been her home for both too short and too long a time... and picked up the two bags she was taking.

It was time for her to leave.

**Drabble # 95**

In dreams I walk with you

Your hand soft and warm, held in mine

Our hips touching slightly with each step

A casual show of intimacy

We easily show to the world

Outside our small circle of friends

Secret promises of things to come

Lay hidden in the dark depths

Of your sparkling eyes as you look at me

With a secretive smile readily gracing

Kissable lips and a face I stare into for hours

In dreams I walk with you

Miles upon miles journeyed

In the warmth of togetherness

Before I return to the wasteland

Of my waking life

**Drabble # 96**

Sparks of color light the sky, bringing the night to life in dazzling displays for the oohs and ahhs of children and adults alike as they lay lounging on blankets on top of dry, green grass.

Remnants of picnics lay scattered. A haphazardly packed basket here, a stack of used paper plates there, bottles of soda waiting to be claimed and finished. People replete with another holiday tucked under their belts lay back, lazily enjoying the promised show.

The heavy July heat had faded slightly and now came back tinged with sulfur as fingers pointed upwards and made sparklers dance.

**Drabble # 97**

The leather book was faded, leather cracked by time and worn by the many hands that it had been through. The pages were heavy, old-fashioned parchment paper, and scrawled on with now-faded ink. The elegant script chronicled familial history: marriages, births, and deaths listed in an effort to leave a mark, if only a name and dates, for future descendents to know.

It laid on the table, waiting for the pages to be carefully flipped over for yet another entry. The writer hesitated, unsure about the commitment this act called for, before sitting down and opening the book.

**Drabble # 98**

The stained glass window caught harsh sunbeams, painting the room in a pale rainbow of lavender and gold and pale pink. White linens and tanned skin glowed in the diffused light as new lovers gave in to the need for exploration. Soft music came from the stereo and glasses of iced tea sat forgotten on the table, sweating in the heat. The whisper of skin against skin, the caress of fingers, and the sometimes unbearable rough scrape of fabric against skin were the only things in existence. "God, making love with you is forever," one of them murmured between kisses.

**Drabble # 99**

It had been an old-fashioned family night with a modern pseudo-family. Aunt/guardian, her kids, her boyfriend-not-boyfriend and his until-recently-estranged father. They had indulged themselves in games, and now the youngest were watching movies as the adults sat around a table in a kitchen no longer drenched from a water fight.

A gentle touch caught her attention. "Zoe, come look at this." A book was held up.

'Dad? What is that?"

"Oh, this'll be a blast!"

"C'mon, Dad, not the naked baby pictures!"

"Aww, but you have such a cute little tush!"

**More to come in the future... **

**Reviews are welcome, as always. Feed the muses. :)**


End file.
